1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a position hall effect sensor for determining both rotational and linear position changes.
2. Background Art
In recent years, many designers of positional sensing equipment have been designing a new breed of sensors based upon the general theories of magnetics. For example, the automotive industry has been in the process of converting the control system of the standard internal combustion engine to a system that can be controlled by a computer that received input signals from mechanical and electrical systems using hall effect positional sensors.
Examples of patents related to the present invention are as follows, and each patent is herein incorporated by reference for supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,791, is a signal generator for generating an electrical signal that varies according to movement of an actuating member includes a plunger slidable mounted within a housing that carries a pair of permanent magnets for generating a magnetic field to be applied to a hall effect generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,615, is a signal generator that has a hall effect sensor and a magnet disposed inside a distributor housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,089, is an encoder for a wheel that uses a linear hall effect sensor and magnet mounted on a non-ferrous metal shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,261, is a measuring system for a gear measuring feeler that has a hall effect sensor elements arranged in opposing relationship to each other in the magnetic field.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.